love is a strange thing
by No name 120
Summary: You fall in love with the most unlikely people


**Decimation: I do not own Green lantern animated series [has the song 'Shut n Kiss me']**

* * *

**_Out in the crowd, it's the middle of the night_**  
**_Everybody's looking at you_**  
**_Familiar faces but nothing seems to phase me_**  
**_It's all about me and you_**  
**_Yeah, the night is still young_**

Love was a concept he could not grasp but he got use to it after awhile but than it happen again on the living planet Mogo. He fell in love with the man named Saint Walker it was hard to believe that he was in love with him but little by little he started to understand why he fell in love with him but still he didn't believe it one bit.

_**We gotta have some fun**_  
_**We'll leave it all behind now**_  
_**I'm not saying I'm mister right**_  
_**But leave without a fight**_  
_**I gotta make a move somehow**_

He was one of those stubborn type of people you see not one to believe in love and all that other type of junk after something that happened to make his life a living hell. He was really happy whenever he got a reaction out of Saint Walker which is one of the hardest things in the universe to others but to him it was easy.

**_Cause I don't wanna waste tonight_**  
**_Let's turn out all the lights now_**  
**_Make out on your bedroom floor_**

'Saint Walker starting to get suspicious about me.' he thought to himself but unfortunately for him he bump into him on his lone walk around Odym.

_**No I don't wanna say good bye**_  
_**Wishing for the spot light**_  
_**Missing on your bedroom floor**_

"Hello brother Razer." Saint Walker said completely not phase at all. Razer fell to the ground so Saint walker offered a helping hand to him. He gave him a soft 'Thank you'. Saint Walker gave him a warm smile and asked:

"What are you doing out this late brother." Razer's eyes widen a bit and look up at the sky to see that it's a nice orange, reddish, pinkish colour that put a small smile on his lips. Saint Walker was about to repeat his question when Razer said:

"Isn't beautiful Saint walker" the man in question frowned a bit before looking up to the sky. 'He always makes some things seem beautiful. Guess that's why I love him.' He thought peacefully.

_**So shut up and kiss me**_  
_**No need to tease me**_  
_**You don't need to say no more**_

"Yes. Yes it is." he said.

"Saint Walker"

"Yes brother"

_**Shut up and kiss me**_  
_**I know you're gonna miss me**_  
_**Kissing on your bedroom floor**_

"Could I ask you something"

"Of course brother"

"I need to confess something"

"Like what Brother."

**_So what you think are we on the same page_**  
**_Cause I don't wanna play the same game_**  
**_So Roll a dice we don't need to think twice_**  
**_You're gonna beat me every time we play_**

"Something very important." he said moving closer until they where chest to chest.

"Go a head I'm list..." he didn't get because...

**_Yeah, the night is still young_**  
**_We gotta have some fun_**  
**_We'll leave it all behind now_**  
**_I'm not saying I'm mister right_**  
**_But leave without a fight_**  
**_I gotta make a move somehow_**

He was getting kissed by him. After 3 seconds Razer pulled away and said:

"I love you Saint Walker." he said the words that Saint Walker been longing.

"I love you to Razer" and they kissed

_**Cause I don't wanna waste tonight**_  
_**Let's turn out all the lights now**_  
_**Make out on your bedroom floor**_  
_**No I don't wanna say good bye**_  
_**Wishing for the spot light**_  
_**Missing on your bedroom floor**_

_**So shut up and kiss me**_  
_**No need to tease me**_  
_**You don't need to say no more**_  
_**Shut up and kiss me**_  
_**I know you're gonna miss me**_  
_**Kissing on your bedroom floor**_

_**Let's save the best for the darkness**_  
_**Give me just a little bit more**_  
_**Don't say that you can resist me**_  
_**What are you waiting for?**_  
_**What are you waiting for?**_

* * *

No name 120: Hope you like it

11 Doctor: I love it

10 Doctor: It's very interesting that's for sure

No name 120: Um thanks I guess

11 Doctor: Put me in one an give me a banana

10 Doctor: Your crazy

No name 120: I agree


End file.
